Starting Over
by WolfEater
Summary: A year after Tommy dumped Rachel for Lucy, Rachel's life has been Hell on earth. Her roommates have nothing but contempt towards her, and she has just begun to regret all of it. Is there any chance for her to turn her life around and make things right? UPDATED.
1. Defeated

Prologue:

"Yep, he's dead alright. Did you hear the rumors about him? About how he supposedly gave away grades in exchange for money and sex?," said a student.

"Oh, it was that teacher. Yeah, I heard he even paid other people to keep quiet about it. Then again, they're just rumors. I don't believe any of it to be honest. Just because he acts a little shady and on edge doesn't make him a criminal." Said another student.

Rachel could hear the other students talking about the death of her journalism professor. It was the one she bargained with for her 'A' grade in Journalism. She couldn't complete the class, since the death occurred during the same semester she was taking it. She made a sigh of relief, as she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about him snitching on her now that he was gone. At the same time, she couldn't just ignore the fact that she even attempted to cheat her way into getting an 'A' grade. However, she hardly cared. She hated journalism anyways, and hardly felt any guilt for her misdeeds. She felt it was worth it anyways. At least the sex was enjoyable.

As Rachel began to walk home, she saw a few students stare daggers at her as they walked past. She didn't care, as it was their problem for not liking her.

"They are just jealous," she thought. "They only wish they had my looks and my success. What need do I have for their approval? All the guys treasure me."

When she got home, a coldness washed over her. She felt this every time she got home. She knew what it came from. It was the contempt from her roommates, because of what she did to Tommy, her ex boyfriend. She always got rather embarrassed whenever she was around them. She couldn't even go into the same room as them without cringing and looking the other direction. The only people she could not stand up to were her own roommates. If she said anything or even came into view, she knew they would find some reason to indirectly chastise her for her failure against Lucy. They rarely ever did it, but it stung more than anything. Luckily, Lucy was no longer here, and had moved out to live with Tommy. She was grateful that she wouldn't have to see her face again.

After Lucy effectively 'stole' her boyfriend, as she would view it, she could not come out of her bedroom without fear of embarrassment and mockery... unless of course she really had to.

She had to move out.

Chapter 1 – Defeated:

Jessica, Beth, and Amy chatted around the television as Rachel stayed in her room. She lied on her bed whilst immersed in her biology book. She didn't have a need for friends, as long as she could bargain for whatever she wants. However, she wouldn't dare bargain for another grade again. Despite all of her bad decisions, she all of a sudden felt as though a part of her slate had been wiped clean, and it actually felt good in a way. She had a chance to actually earn her grades.

"I could at least afford to make sure I do well in school," Rachel thought to herself. "I never thought I would actually care about that, but I at least want to be successful in life. I guess it makes a good distraction from all the drama."

But of course, distractions are only temporary. Rachel could still hear the roommates chatting in the living room. She could hear them laughing and having a good time. They had ordered pizza and drinks, like they did every few weeks, and they gathered around the television to enjoy the little time off they had to spend. She knew they wouldn't let her join in with them. She never earned their respect. For some reason, she began to feel a bit lonely. No, she doesn't need them. She is independent. And besides, she can find other people to live with if she wants to, once she finds another group of people to room with. Sadly, not a lot of people start rooming around mid-semester.

Rachel decided to wash her hands in the bathroom after she ate her dinner in her bedroom. She looked back in the mirror and stared for a few moments. She looked to see her own face looking back at her. Despite her good looks, she could see that it was all just a mask to hide her true self. She looked closely in the mirror at herself, thinking about how everyone else saw her. She saw a selfish and horrible individual, with no emotion or empathy staring back at her. She couldn't help but admit that she felt a bit melancholy looking back at herself, but she ignored it and walked back to her bedroom. She would never admit to her faults.

"I'm a good person," Rachel thought to herself. "It's just that the world deals me a bad hand. A woman like me needs to be satisfied. I worked hard for these looks. Tommy never lifted any weights. He didn't even try to please me with his looks. I could have had fun on the side while still being married to Tommy. This is all Lucy's fault for stealing Tommy away from me! I deserve better!"

It was 7:00pm, and around this time Rachel usually goes out the front to smoke. Rachel got out of bed, got out of her room, and made her way down the hallway. She headed for the front door, and went out and sat down on the sidewalk. It was cold and cloudy outside. It almost seemed like it was about to rain. The wind was faint, and the sun had almost set. She couldn't hear her roommates chatting, which was a relief to her. She lit a cig and stared out at the other end of the street.

She knew smoking was bad for her health, but she did it anyways. She didn't always like to make good decisions, and always felt as though she could rough it in the end once the consequences caught up to her. If she could help it, she would try to avoid the consequences all together, and still get away with it. That is how she operates. How else would she achieve all that she has now?

All the other girls looked up to Rachel back in High School, like she was some sort of demigod, or at least that is how she saw it. Being in college now, she wishes she could be back with all her friends. However, fate is cruel. She wishes she could find others that share her interests. She even tried to help 'convert' Lucy at one time to her methods of having 'fun', but it never worked. But she doesn't care. Friends can become competition. Why would she need more of that? But then again, she just couldn't ignore the fact that she did want someone to share her experiences with.

She decided to eavesdrop on her roommates a little out of boredom. She walked around the back of the house to reach the window that looked into the living room. Being a rabbit with excellent hearing, she was able to hear the conversation easily even without pressing her ear against the wall. But then, a massive wave of anxiety hit her moments after she began listening into their conversation.

She wasn't expecting them to be talking about her.

"She's only lucky she dodged that bullet. But I suppose that won't stop her from screwing the other teachers for grades," Beth said to the others.

"Well, who knows? Maybe she will change her mind. We all learn from our bad decisions at some point," Said Jessica.

"As if. She can barely learn how to factor I bet, but at least she is good at cheating. If they had a class for that, she'd pass with flying colors. She sure proved herself cheating on her ex boyfriend!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Tommy, having to be neglected by that witch. He deserved better. I'm just glad he has someone he can rely on now," Said Amy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Beth. Once a cheater always a cheater," Said Jessica, looking down at her half eaten pizza.

"Wouldn't it be nicer, if she just like, left? Or better yet just disappeared off the planet all together? Nobody would miss her. I know I wouldn't," Sneered Beth.

Rachel started to flare up and felt a mixture of rage and sadness mixed together. She closed her eyes tightly and a frown made its way onto her face. She almost had the same feeling when she realized Lucy had sucked off her ex boyfriend. She had hoped she would never have to feel this way again. Unfortunately, it had come back to strike her. She wanted to jump through the window and punch their lights out.

Jessica looked over at Beth with a surprised look on her face. "Gee, that's a little harsh Beth. I know you are still angry about her making fun of your looks, but.."

"Get real Jessica! Rachel has been a thorn in our side ever since the first few weeks after she moved in with us. Sure she was a bit friendly at first, but familiarity breeds contempt, and we are all too familiar with her already." Amy retorted.

"Yeah, I suppose she was kinda nasty," Jessica mumbled.

"Nasty? That's an understatement. I honestly cannot think of a word bad enough that could describe her," Said Beth.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about, deranged slutnugget? Or Darth Vaginator?" Amy chuckled.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Aww c'mon Amy, why the slut shaming? There's nothing wrong with having sex if it doesn't hurt anybody." Jessica replied.

"True. But the difference is, she's not just a slut, she's a dirty filthy slut who spreads STD's and negative energy around like a filthy mop everywhere she goes." Beth laughed.

"It really is no wonder she doesn't have any friends. Who'd want to be friends with her? Especially since all she does is cheat her way through life and use other people. The world would be better off without people like her." Amy scoffed.

Rachel had snapped. She couldn't believe this, but a part of her was saying that she actually deserved this. Of course, she usually outright denies these sort of things, but for once she was actually admitting this to herself. She felt horrible. She felt like she wasn't worthy of any respect from anyone. Her anger slowly started to turn into grief.

A few minutes passed until she couldn't take any more of it. For the first time in years, she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, and her teeth clenched tightly as she resisted the urge to let her feelings loose. She slowly got down on the ground, sitting on the cold hard concrete. She gripped her cig tightly and inhaled strongly. As it started to rain, she could feel her body quivering.

She could hear them laughing, and cheering. They continued to make up insult after insult. Even Jessica started adding some insults into the conversation. Rachel's throat was killing her. Her ego and everything she was proud of was being torn to shreds. She was about to cave into the sorrow, but she couldn't let them hear her, so she got up and ran back into the house. She opened the door, and rushed into her bedroom. She fell onto her bed, gripping her pillow.

"It's all true. I'm nothing. I'm worth nothing. What have I done to myself," she sobbed. "This is all my fault, and there is nothing I can do about it. I would just make things worse, because that's the only thing I'm good at. I have done so many terrible things. I don't deserve a friend in the world."

As she cried herself to sleep, she realized that she had never felt so lonely. She had no friends to think of that would cheer her up. She didn't know what to do. She had never experienced guilt like this before. She had to find a way to turn all of this around.

–

 **Hello, this is WolfEater here. Thank you for reading my first fanfic. I know it probably sucks, but I will try to improve as I go along. I already added a lot of changes to the grammar/story, so it may be a bit different if you read it before February 2016. My apologies, but it was necessary. I will not however change the story any more, unless someone can point out a major plot hole. Feel free to leave a review below, and don't feel shy about giving constructive criticism ;). Thank you.**


	2. A Decision

Chapter 2 – A Decision

Rachel woke up the next morning, her throat still hurting from last night. She found that her roommates had already left for class. She packed up her bags and headed to school. As she walked to class, she couldn't stop thinking about the horrible things her roommates had said about her last night. She had a dead look on her face, with no emotion at all. She just stared off into the distance. She was practically a ghost. Already dead.

She did not know what to do next. She knew she couldn't apologize to them. It's not like it would fix anything, and it's not like they would accept her apology. The only hope she had was that she could move out, and hopefully get a fresh start. But even if she did, she couldn't get over the guilt from all those terrible things she did, and many other classmates are already aware of her misdoings. It was all hopeless.

However, she immediately snapped out of her stupor when she noticed that there weren't as many people outside as usual. Even though she forgot her jacket, she did not feel chilly, nor did she feel any wind. She almost felt as though she was inside of some sort of greenhouse. She could hear little to no noise. Her footsteps seemed to echo as if she was inside of a large hallway, even though she was outside. Something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She looked at the other students walking towards the school, and noticed they also had a blank and emotionless stare. They walked into the school building like zombies. None of them were talking. Rachel immediately started to feel on edge.

"Hello?" Rachel called out to them. Her voice echoed.

Some of them stopped and looked back slowly, but then continued walking into the building.

"Is this some sort of prank? What is going on here?"

"Rachel.." a random person called out softly from behind her.

Rachel froze as soon as she saw who it was.

It was her journalism professor.

"W-Wait a second.. are you.. it's you! Wait.. aren't you supposed to be dead?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

There was a long pause. The journalism professor just stared directly at her with a solemn look on his face.

"Answer me!" Rachel yelled, as she started to tremble with fear.

"Yes Rachel, I am dead. We are all dead here. As are you." The professor replied with a raspy voice.

Rachel felt a surge of anxiety rush through her body. She could not believe what she just heard. Her heart was beating rapidly. She tried to pinch herself, believing this to all be a dream.

"Wake up Rachel, wake up! This is all just a bad dream. A bad dream, yes. I'm not dead, I can't be dead! You are lying!" Rachel yelled.

She couldn't wake up. Already everyone was looking directly at her, staring with a sad look on their faces. Some of them looked as though someone had just killed their parents.

This scared Rachel more than anything. She was starting to hyperventilate.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. The journalism professor pointed towards the entrance to the school. She turned around and saw that the inside of the school building was pitch black behind the entrance doors.

"You will travel to your final destination. And then you will travel no more. All of us will meet our ultimate fate. There will be no escape." The journalism professor murmured.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? I'm not going in there! You can't make me!"

"There is nothing you can do. There is nothing I can do. We are all doomed to meet our death. Nothing can stop it."

"Shut up! I'm not dead! You are dead! You are supposed to be dead you fucking piece of shit! You.."

All of the sudden, she felt a tight grip around her arm. There was someone or something in a black cloak trying to pull her towards the school building. She immediately tried to resist, and fought back as much as she could. With her adrenaline at its maximum capacity, she pulled with all her might.

"Let go of me you bastard! No, I don't want to go in there! I'm not dead! No! Please! Let go! Let go of me! Someone, help me! Help!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

It was no use. She was being dragged into the school building. She was being dragged into the darkness, and felt a cold wind coming from inside the building. She immediately stopped struggling. She was paralyzed with fear.

The strange man in the black cloak dragged her into the dark abyss, and Rachel could do nothing but stare off into the distance, with her eyes wide open. Her pupils had constricted to the size of pinpricks.

"Am I really.. dead?" Rachel thought to herself?

A few seconds later, she blacked out.

–

Rachel opened her eyes. She could see nothing but darkness. She tried to get up but something was holding her down. She looked to the side and saw what appeared to be a large expansive landscape, filled with people who appeared to be conversing with each other. They all seemed really happy, but she could barely hear their laughter.

There appeared to be a glass panel separating her from the outside. The people outside did not seem to notice her, and she tried to call for help, but they couldn't hear her.

She immediately looked down at her hands and feet and noticed they were chained down. She then remembered what had happened after she supposedly 'woke up' this morning. She started to get very worried. She tried to break out of her chains, but she couldn't. She once again started to hyperventilate.

"Help. Somebody, help me! Get me out of here! Please! Help me!" She cried.

All of the sudden, she heard a deep and painful moaning sound from a few feet away from her. She slowly turned her head to the left, and to her horror, she saw someone laying right next to her, also chained to the ground. She couldn't make out who it was, as he was turned the opposite direction.

"Hello? Hey, wake up! Please help me get out of here! I need to get out! Please help! Please! He.."

Rachel was interrupted by a large howling scream coming from the other man. Whilst screaming, he turned around and faced Rachel. It was the journalism professor again. However, his eyes were gouged out, and he had blood dripping down his face and down his mouth.

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs once again.

The journalism professor yelled at Rachel, whilst foaming at the mouth, "This, is my fate.. my destiny.. this is what I have chosen.. the path I walked.. led me here.. there is nowhere else for me to go.. you have reached your path.. and you will stay here.. to watch others have the happiness and joy.. that you will never have.. ever again.. and you will suffer.. for all eternity!"

"No. No. This isn't real! You're not real! This is all just one big sick joke! Please! Stop this! I've had enough! I just want to go back home! Please, stop this! Stop!"

"Your roommates, and Tommy, and Lucy all know you are dead. They are happy, because you are dead. You wanted to make them happy Rachel? You wanted to make it up to them? You already have. You weren't worth anything to anyone. How does it feel, Rachel?"

Rachel started to tear up.

"Please.. stop. I can't take anymore of this. I, I can change. I can fix all of this. Please! Give me a second chance!"

"No! You.. are.. doomed!" The journalism professor screamed.

He then faded away out of existence, and Rachel was left there alone by herself. She couldn't speak. She realized. This was not a dream. This was real. This was all real. This was her ultimate fate. She lead herself here, and so she would be forced to live the life that she has created for herself. She let out one last scream, before falling back, staring out the window, her eyes turning back to pinpricks.

This was it. It was over. It was all over.

–

The alarm clock went off. Rachel awoke from her restless slumber. She still had the same aching feeling in her throat. A few seconds afterwards, she realized that she was no longer chained down, and that she was in her bedroom, laying sideways on the mattress.

"It was all a dream after all," Rachel thought to herself. "Or a nightmare rather. Probably the worst nightmare I ever had in my life. What did I eat last night?"

Rachel let out a long sigh of relief, and then realized that she still had to get to school quickly before she got late for class. She had to admit that she was a bit scarred from the dream she had. It made her think about her actions. She wanted to change, and she wanted earn the respect of her peers. She didn't want to live the rest of her college life being lonely.

Despite this, everything seemed to be back to normal. All the students were chatting and she could feel the wind blow against her jacket. She took a deep breath, and then let it all out. She felt relieved that everything was back to normal, and felt confident that she could continue her day without any problems.

Class was long this time. Rachel decided to spend the rest of the day studying for her Intro To Bio class. After she started to head home, she once again started to have that same anxious feeling. Then, the memories made their way back into her head. She started remembering all the horrible things her roommates said about her.

She once again stooped into depression, and sneaked back into her room again after getting some dinner and drinks from the fridge. She wouldn't dare sit at the same dining table as her roommates. They stared daggers at her almost every time she walked past the dining room, as if they were saying "don't even think about it," well, except maybe Jessica. Jessica never really held grudges that easily.

As she was about to finish her dinner in her bedroom, she started feeling melancholy again. However, she tried to snap herself out of it. She knew that self pity wasn't going to get herself anywhere. She started to get back her strength. She didn't know why, but she felt as though for some reason, she wanted to actually do something about this problem of hers. Sure, she previously admitted it was hopeless, but is it really? Is there really a chance she could turn all of this around?

"It's worth a shot I guess," Rachel thought to herself. "But what am I supposed to do?"

Rachel thought very long and hard. Then, she finally came to a conclusion.

"Well duh! How can I be so stupid? I have to apologize! That is what you are supposed to do! It may not fix the issue, but I owe them one anyways. It is the least I can do."

But of course, she knew it would not be easy. She wasn't sure how to go about apologizing to them. She was already scared shitless of her roommates, and she would be too embarrassed to even speak to them. She already apologized to Tommy, and she knew how bad that went, but she still had to try. It was not like she had any other options.

"C'mon Rachel, stop being so selfish. Stop thinking about yourself for once. It's not all about how _you_ feel. Think about them instead," Rachel said to herself. "Don't worry about how embarrassed you will feel. Just do it!"

Rachel built up her courage, and walked out of the door of her room. She held up her head, and walked out towards the dining room. She was shaking, but she still kept walking ahead.

To her disappointment, she realized that only Beth was in the dining room. Beth, of all people. The other two roommates have already gone to bed early.

Rachel walked up to Beth slowly with her hands tucked behind her back. She could barely look her in the eye.

Beth looked back at her, frowning a little.

"What is it, Rachel?" She asked.

Rachel clenched her teeth, and cleared her throat a little before speaking.

"Umm, I.. just... wanted to say... that... um... I...um..."

Rachel was already struggling to apologize, and she was feeling her confidence being drained.

"Well, spit it out all ready! I haven't got all night!" Beth exclaimed.

"I... um... I am... s.. s...sssss..."

Rachel could not say it. She just could not say that word. Her feelings kept fighting her, and she couldn't fight back. Beth's death stare was just too much for her.

"Ugh, I am studying overtime at the library tomorrow. I.. um.. won't be here until 12:30 at midnight, just so you know," Rachel gabbled.

"Hmm, I see. Just don't wake us up when you come back in."

"Hehe.. no problem."

Rachel slowly backed away, and then ran back into her bedroom.

"That was weird," Beth thought to herself. She pushed it out of her mind and went back to eating.

Rachel decided to lay down on her bed again. This time she was furious.

"Ugh, how could I screw up like that? What is wrong with me? It was supposed to be just a simple apology. I just, I couldn't do it! I failed!" Rachel said to herself. "It's hopeless. I'm just gonna wait until I can move out. Why even bother with this. My goose is already cooked."

Rachel decided to just go to sleep and forget about the whole ordeal.

But then, Rachel heard a knock on her door. This startled her. She cannot remember the last time anyone ever knocked on her door.

Rachel got up and walked slowly towards the entrance to her room. She was getting nervous once more. She tried to hold it back, and came up to the door and turned the doorknob.

She opened her door. It was Jessica.

–

 **Wow, guess I went full blown Charles Dickens on this one :p. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.**


	3. A New Conflict

Chapter 3 – A New Conflict

"Um, hey Jessica. I thought you were going to bed early tonight," Said Rachel with a confused look on her face.

"I just wanted to ask you about all the noise you were making in your room. I thought I heard you talking to yourself in there last night. You sounded kinda upset," Jessica replied. "I just wanted to check to see if you are doing okay."

Rachel felt herself blush. She thought she effectively muffled her voice with the pillow last night, but it apparently didn't work. Jessica lived in the room adjacent to hers, so it was obvious that she would hear any talking across from her room. The house was rather cheap, so the walls were thin as cardboard.

"Oh, hehe... you heard me? Oh, I was just, um... practicing! Yes, I was rehearsing, for my acting class. Yes, acting!" Rachel said with a sheepish look on her face.

"I didn't know you were taking an acting class Rachel. I thought you were getting your GED out of the way first."

"Oh, um, that. Well, I, um... chose to take an elective."

Jessica did not seem convinced. She could tell just by Rachel's odd behavior that she was lying.

"Rachel, there really is no need to lie to me. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or anything. You also seemed more depressed than usual. Did something bad happen?"

"Why would you concern yourself with me? You know I've been a total bitch to you and everyone else living here."

Rachel was right. Jessica really didn't know why she was so concerned. She just couldn't help herself. By her very nature, she has always been very forgiving. She was worried for Rachel, even after all the horrible things she has done in the past.

"Well, I don't know. I was just curious I guess. I mean, there's no harm in asking."

Rachel was confused, but she had an idea all of the sudden. She knew how difficult it was to apologize to Beth. Maybe apologizing to Jessica would be a whole lot easier. Jessica was the friendliest person she knew. But simply saying 'I'm sorry', wouldn't be enough, would it? Rachel had to tell the whole truth, no matter how difficult it would be.

"Okay.. you got me.. I was crying. Go ahead, laugh it up." Rachel frowned.

Jessica couldn't help but feel a slight chuckle coming on, but she suppressed it, even though she knew Rachel deserved it.

"I'm not going to laugh Rachel. I just want to know why you are so upset. Is.. it's because of Tommy, isn't it?" Jessica clenched her teeth, not knowing what reactions she would expect from her.

"No, well.. sort of.. it's more complex than that. It's about everything Jessica. Everything I have done since my later years in High School. I was.. a horrible person." Rachel dipped her head in shame.

"No offense Rachel, but.. you kinda still are." Jessica crossed her arms.

"I know that!" Rachel snapped, but immediately tried to control her temper. "That's the point though.. I want to change. I just.. feel so bad about all the things I've done. I've gotten so caught up into trying to have fun and enjoy my college experience, that.. I.. I just.."

"You were too self centered and didn't make the right choices, and now you are facing the consequences," Jessica asserted. "So then.. why are you just now starting to feel bad? Didn't you even love Tommy to begin with?"

"I did love him! I just.. was too afraid to tell him the truth. I wanted more.. fun.. and as soon as I made that one dumb choice.. I just couldn't confess. I just had to keep it a secret. I thought that maybe I could live with the guilt.. if I suppressed it with enough lame excuses, but.."

"But what? You eventually were caught, and now you've realized that all your lame excuses were for nothing? What made you stop lying to yourself? Surely being caught wasn't enough, was it?"

"No. There was a bigger reason," Rachel had to tell her. She knew this would be embarrassing, but she couldn't stop now. "If you must know.. I.. um.. overheard your conversation.. last night.. when you were talking about me. It.. made me realize how horrible of a person I have become.."

Rachel blushed more than she ever had, but not as much as Jessica.

Jessica's mouth flew wide open. She covered her mouth with both hands, and turned around in embarrassment and shock. She could not believe Rachel had listened into their conversation that night. She did not know what to think.

There was a long awkward pause.

Jessica turned around back to Rachel.

"Oh, my god. Rachel. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said. Um, I'm sure none of us meant any of it.. um, we were just.. ugh. I'm sorry Rachel. Please, forgive me. I..."

"No Jessica. You don't have to apologize. Everything you, Beth, and Amy were saying about me.. It is all true. You know it," Rachel interjected.

"Rachel.." A look of surprise and concern made its way on Jessica's face.

"Ever since I moved in with you guys, I did nothing but cause drama. You remember the times I insulted all of you after I got angry from losing Tommy, who I have cheated on since I first dated him. I took it all out on you guys out of jealousy. I've cheated on Tommy for over a year. What kind of person do you think I am? I will tell you what I am. I'm a monster, that's what."

Jessica looked down in disbelief. She wasn't expecting this reaction from Rachel. She was half expecting her to get furious and attack her. This was a side of Rachel she had never seen. She was at a loss for words.

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry Jessica. I'm sorry I've done all those horrible things. I should have never treated you and your friends like that. It was wrong of me. I should have never moved in with you guys. You didn't deserve to put up with my antics," Rachel choked.

Jessica couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rachel, apologizing? Now she was really starting to feel bad.

"Rachel.. I.."

"Listen. I am going to be moving out soon. I know that you and your friends would be happier if I left. I will leave some money for the next rent before I leave, so you won't have to worry. I will help you find someone who will move in to replace me. It's the least I can do to make up for all the damage I have done."

Jessica put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"No, Rachel, listen to me. You are not a monster. We all have to face these kinds of challenges and learn from our bad decisions. It is human to make the wrong choices sometimes; it does not make us into monsters unless we never stop to do anything to try and fix it." Jessica looked into Rachel's eyes as she spoke. She could see her pain and sorrow deep within her eyes as she looked back at her. Somehow, she could tell that Rachel was truly penitent. "Sometimes we end up having to learn things the hard way, but the bright side is that it still gives us an opportunity to grow and learn from our past mistakes. I understand you have gone through a lot of pain. However, that pain helped you realize how badly you needed to change. Not only have you acknowledged your bad decisions, but you also wanted to improve. I forgive you Rachel."

Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard. She never thought anyone would forgive her for what she did. She felt as though a large weight had been lifted off of her. However, she also felt a tinge of twisting guilt. She still did not feel like she even deserved to be forgiven after everything she had done, and yet Jessica forgave her anyways. A tear started to well up on her eyelid.

Jessica opened up her arms, offering Rachel to be embraced. Rachel was hesitant, but she consented, and let Jessica hug her. She started to feel awkward at first, but then later relaxed. She wanted to start sobbing. She couldn't hold it back.

As tears streamed down Rachel's face, Jessica put her hand around her head, trying to comfort her as much as she could.

"It's okay Rachel. I know you must have been holding back your feelings for a long time now. Just let it all out. I won't judge you," Jessica whispered.

Rachel felt all her feelings that she kept locked away start to pour out of her. She hugged Jessica tightly, experiencing her warmth and protection. She had never felt so relieved. All her sorrows were being drained.

Jessica and Rachel continued to embrace until Rachel could cry no more. They both sat down on the bed, sort of speechless. Rachel wiped the last of her tears off of her face, still sniffling occasionally. About a minute passed by.

"Feel better?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. Thank you Jessica. I really needed that," Rachel replied.

"It's no problem at all."

"Just... promise me you won't tell the other roommates about this, okay?"

"You have my word," Jessica put her hand on her heart. "I solemnly swear not to tell a single soul."

Rachel giggled. "Thanks."

After Jessica went to go to sleep, Rachel got herself ready for bed. She had all her energy drained, so she laid down on the bed and quickly dosed off.

–

The next few days were very busy. Nobody had time for anything. Everyone was pulling off all-nighters, except for Rachel and Jessica. They had decided to study together in the library. They both had psychology, although they were in separate classes.

Rachel and Jessica were slowly becoming friends, and Rachel was happy to finally have someone to talk to and spend time with.

"I'm glad you decided to show up. At least now we have a greater chance of passing the next exam," Jessica smiled.

"No problem. By the way, I have something important to ask you," Said Rachel.

"Huh?"

"Um... about Beth and Amy."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Do you think, that maybe... if I apologized to them, they would be able to forgive me?"

Jessica looked down at the ground.

"I don't know Rachel. They still seemed pretty angry. Are you gonna try to apologize to them tonight?"

"Yeah. If they aren't too busy."

"Hm..."

Jessica thought long and hard. She honestly didn't think that an apology would end well with them. Then Jessica finally had an idea.

"Hey, I know! How about I talk to them about it first? I will let them know that you are no longer a total jerkface," Said Jessica.

"You... would do that for me?"

"Sure thing! Umm.. I was wondering. You seem to be a bit shaky today. Are you feeling alright?"

Rachel sheepishly wrapped her arms around herself. "No, not really. I've been trying to quit smoking. It has been a bit difficult for me, but I gotta quit if I want to stay healthy."

Jessica put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"You have? That's great! I'm happy for you Rachel. I'm sure you will pull through it."

"Yeah, I hope so. Oh, and thank you Jessica, for everything."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to help. I have to say that I am very proud of you Rachel. I never thought I would see you trying to turn your life around like this. I'm sure you will be back with the group in no time if you keep this up."

"Yeah. But.. I just have one more question.."

"Shoot."

"Why were you able to forgive me so easily? I didn't think after all those terrible things you said about me, you would be so quick to change your mind."

"I know this sounds a little bit naive, but I believe in second chances. I've seen other people change Rachel. Heck, even _I_ did some pretty messed up stuff before, but I learned from my mistakes. That is proof enough for me that it is possible to change your behavior. I believe that everyone has an opportunity to turn things around and make things right. Well, I guess I have my standards though. If you had murdered someone, then I _definitely_ wouldn't have forgiven you so easily."

"Well, I guess I can look at the bright side of things. At least I'm not _that_ bad."

They both giggled.

"Well, I got to head to my next class. It was nice studying with you Rachel. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, see ya!" Rachel smiled.

A few hours passed. It was already 6:00. Everyone had already gone home to eat and study. Beth and Amy were both studying for their English class, when in came Jessica.

"Hey Jessica. We need to talk," Beth said with a stern tone.

Jessica felt a small shiver crawl up her spine. She sort of knew where this was going.

"I've noticed you conversing with Rachel recently. We even saw you studying with her a bit."

"Um, yeah. We have been spending some time together. Why? What about it?"

"Jessica! You know better than to hang around Rachel! You know she is trouble!" Amy exclaimed.

"Haven't you forgotten about all the drama and stress she has been causing us the past few months?" Beth asked Jessica.

"Look. I know you are going to think this sounds crazy, but... Rachel has changed. She isn't the same person she was before! She apologized to me, and.."

Jessica was interrupted by Beth, "Jessica, that is what she _wants_ you to think! She is probably plotting something. She has been trying to make our lives miserable for months!"

"Please, just listen to me for a second! A few nights ago, she told me that she heard.."

"Why would you believe anything she says? What about us? We are your friends Jessica, and we want to protect you. You have to believe what we are saying. Rachel is definitely trying to trick you. She is most likely trying to use you for who knows what," Said Amy.

Jessica looked down in disappointment. She knew this wasn't going to work. She decided to take a more subtle approach.

"I... I do trust you guys... But, haven't you noticed Rachel acting strange lately?" Jessica asked.

Come to think of it, Beth has remembered Rachel acting rather odd. But that unfortunately did nothing to convince her of anything.

"Jessica, when is she ever _not_ acting strange?" Amy replied.

Jessica was getting impatient. She raised her voice.

"Listen to me! Rachel heard you guys talking behind her back a few days ago!"

There was a short pause, and the other two roommates had a look of shock on their face. They both gasped, and then there was an awkward silence in the room.

But then that silence was broken by Amy, "Good! I'm glad she heard us! Maybe that would have given her the reality check she desperately needed. It may even help force her to want to finally move out of here. Have you ever thought of that Jessica?"

"Exactly. Listen. It would be easier on all of us if you just stayed away from Rachel altogether. We don't want any more drama from her. So just ignore her and hang with us instead. We are your real friends," Beth suggested.

This time, Jessica was conflicted. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just disregard her friends advice, but she also didn't want to hurt Rachel. She knew that Rachel had changed. She knew it deep down. But at the same time, is helping Rachel really worth all the trouble? Her friends don't want anymore drama from Rachel, and it doesn't look like they would forgive her anytime soon.

"Just.. give me some time to think about this," Jessica replied in a nonchalant tone.

"Okay. Remember Jessica. We want what is best for you. This is for your own good," Said Amy.

Jessica walked into her bedroom, and sat down on the bed. She thought long and hard. It was frustrating. She felt like she was being tugged back and forth. She couldn't imagine abandoning Rachel, especially not after all that she has been through. She really felt like they were becoming good friends. She would hate to have to end their friendship already.

Rachel waited patiently outside, this time without smoking any cigarette. However, the stress was making her feel the urge to smoke.

She pulled out an emergency cig from inside of her purse, and was about to light it. However, she was interrupted when Jessica opened the door behind her.

Jessica walked out and down the stairs. She walked up to Rachel, with a solemn look on her face.

"Things didn't go so well huh?" Rachel asked.

Jessica shook her head.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I tried."

"No, don't be sorry. I've decided.. I am going to be moving out next month. I am going to get in contact with a group of other college students to move in with."

Jessica smiled. At least they could look at the bright side of this dilemma.

"But we can still hang until then. I'll still keep in contact." Said Rachel.

Jessica smiled a little, but then went back to a look of disappointment.

"What's wrong Jess? Is Something else bothering you? What is it?" Rachel asked.

Jessica couldn't say it, but she had to. She had to make her choice. She couldn't let it wait.

"Rachel... we can't hang out anymore."


	4. The Crank Call

Chapter 4 - The Crank Call

"What do you mean, we can't hang out anymore? What did they tell you Jessica?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"They don't want me to hang around you because they think you are going to cause me harm. They get nervous whenever I am around you, and they cannot handle the stress. They are putting up with enough stress already with school work and all." Jessica sighed.

"Well.. I honestly don't blame them for reaching that conclusion. Tommy didn't trust me, and I wouldn't trust myself either."

"I'm sorry Rachel. I guess we can still hang when they are not around.."

"Yeah, I suppose, but it just won't be the same. Also, it would be selfish to even take the risk. Don't worry about me Jessica. Again, I'm going to be moving out, and I will have a fresh start by then. I will miss you though."

"Yeah, me too."

Jessica could not believe this. It seemed like all hope was lost.

"I'll be honest with you Jessica; I've always sort of envied you. You seem like such an innocent person. You seem like you are always happy. You have a boyfriend, and everyone seems to respect you. Me? I'm all just looks. I'm an empty husk."

"Yeah well.. you have to earn those things Rachel. I know I've been easy on you, but you need to face the harsh reality. If you want to earn all those things, you have to do more than just apologize. You need to prove to Beth and Amy that you have changed. Even if you cannot change the past, you can still learn from it and try to create a better future. You still have a chance Rachel."

"Hmm." Rachel thought for a second. "You're right. I just have to show them that I've turned over a new leaf. If I can do that, I wont have to move out."

A smile made its way on Jessica's face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"Thank you for everything Jessica. I would have been ten times more miserable if it weren't for you."

"Mmh, don't mention it."

"Jessica, come in! We gotta study, remember?!" Beth howled out from the window.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Jessica yelled over at Beth, and then turned back to Rachel. "Well, see ya Rachel."

"See ya..," Rachel replied.

Jessica looked over to check if Beth was gone, and then gave Rachel one last hug. Rachel savored it, because she felt as though this would be the last time she will ever converse with Jessica. It may also be the last time she will ever receive any kindness or affection for a long time.

Rachel watched Jessica as she ran back to the house. A frown made it's way onto her face again, and she let out a long and depressing sigh. She then sat back down on the sidewalk, and lit her cigarette in despair.

–

About two weeks passed. Rachel was hoping time would help drain the disdain her roommates had for her. Unfortunately, not much has changed. She did try doing more chores around the house, and even helped them find the remote that went missing, but it didn't help much. The other roommates no longer seemed all that angry at her, but they still showed some signs of contempt. Beth could not shake the feeling that Rachel was up to no good, despite the fact that Rachel had done some of Beth's chores for her. Beth sat in the living room next to Amy as they watched the television.

"Hey, don't you find it strange how Rachel is acting all nice all of the sudden?" Amy asked Beth.

"She is obviously just trying to build up our trust so she can use us for something. She can act nice all she wants. She will never gain my trust."

"Yeah, mine either. Wouldn't it be sad though, if she really was trying to earn our friendship for real?"

"Yeah well, she should have thought of that before she did all those terrible things. If Tommy won't trust her, why should we?"

"Oh, good point."

Beth had to admit that in a way, she did begin to feel a bit sorry for Rachel as well. For a while it seemed that Beth never really saw Rachel as even another human being, but more of a sociopath, with no sense of guilt or penance. For once, she was beginning to question whether Rachel really has some humanity left in her. Perhaps, Rachel really could change. But Beth could not take the risk of trusting her. Beth never really believed in second chances, and was not very keen to trust others.

All the roommates have finished the exams that they were cramming for during the past few weeks, and so they had more time to relax and enjoy themselves. Rachel however was trying to call her new potential roommates, but they would not return her calls for some reason. Something was up, and it was making her nervous. She could not relax, and she found it hard to sleep.

The other roommates have all agreed to go down to Panama Beach. They even thought of going with Lucy and Tommy. Lucy didn't have to go to college now that she had her job and lived with Tommy. However, Lucy still promised to visit her old friends now and then. Of course, Rachel couldn't go. Even if Rachel got on the good side of all her roommates, she would not dare go anywhere with Lucy or Tommy involved. Right before Lucy and Tommy drove down to pick up the other roommates, Rachel walked into the foyer to give her goodbye's.

"Hey guys.." Rachel murmured with her hands behind her back.

"What is it now, Rachel?" Amy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Um, I just.. want to say, I hope you all have a good time. I promise to keep the house in good shape while you guys are gone."

"You are not coming with us, Rachel." Beth frowned, with her arms also crossed.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm just hoping that maybe sometime in the future, we could.. w-we could.. ugh, never mind."

Rachel walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Beth raised an eyebrow. Jessica felt a tinge of sadness. She knew that Rachel really felt ostracized. She didn't know what to do. It seemed like the other roommates would never forgive her. Beth shook her head, and decided that she had to get to the bottom of this. She walked towards Rachel's door and sighed.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Beth asserted.

Rachel sheepishly opened the door. Beth walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"W-what is it?" Rachel asked.

"I want to know why you are acting all nice all of the sudden," Beth asked. "What is it that you want from us?"

Rachel sighed. "I-I just want to make things right. I just.. want us to be together as roommates again. I was hoping I could make things up to you guys."

"And.. you expect us to believe that?"

"I don't blame you for not believing me. I've done a lot of terrible things and you have every good reason not to trust me. I'm sorry for misjudging you for your looks Beth. There's nothing wrong with how you dress. The only person who is the stereotype here is me. You probably see me as nothing but some disgusting, stuck up blonde."

Beth couldn't help but chuckle a little under her breath at Rachel's humility, but she was nonetheless still somewhat angry with her. "Well, what do you expect us to see you as? Do you honestly think a few chores around the house are going to make up for the fact that you cheated on our friend Tommy since High school, and tried to manipulate Lucy, and made fun of me for my looks? Do you know how much bullying I had to put up with from people like you?"

Rachel dipped her head in shame.

"I wish there was a way I could prove I've changed. You have no idea how much it hurts, to know that everyone hates you. I'm just sick of being hated Beth. I just wish you guys would give me a second chance."

Beth's look of contempt slowly turned to a look of disappointment and grief. She really could not help but feel sorry for Rachel. She didn't know what to think. She let out a long sigh.

"You know, If you hadn't done all those bad things, we could have been friends. I'm sorry Rachel, but I just can't trust you. You will just have to move out and find some other people to room with. We will promise to treat you with more respect, but I don't think we can ever be friends."

"I understand." Rachel sighed. "I have other people I am planning to room with, so that should not be a problem."

"Alright, then it's settled. Maybe next time, you won't make the same mistakes. Now me and the others have to leave for Panama Beach. Take care.. Rachel."

"Goodbye."

Beth slowly closed the door behind her and met up with Amy and Jessica to wait outside for Tommy and Lucy. A few minutes later, Tommy's truck showed up, and the rest of the roommates left to go to the beach. Rachel lied down on her bed with a bored and solemn look on her face.

"Looks like this week is gonna be hell on earth for me," Rachel thought to herself. "I gotta find some way to entertain myself."

Normally, if Rachel was bored, all she would do is find some guy to hook up with. However, she was not in the mood. Not even close. Especially after the past few weeks of drama. She was drained. It was probably for the best, since she had just recently began to worry about having an STD. She did get syphilis once, but she was worried about getting something worse.

The only other option was to watch television, but the television originally belonged to Beth, and she did not want anyone to touch it without her permission.

Since she was out of options, she chose to just leave the house and go to the college. Hopefully she would find some club or activity she could join into. She eventually joined a painting group, a CPR training seminar, and god forbid... the math club. Unfortunately, they weren't all that satisfying. Eventually she encountered the college campus cleanup crew.

The college campus cleanup crew was on the bottom of her list of fun things to do, but it was the only thing going on at the time.

She walked up to the classroom where they were having their first meeting. Rachel peeked through the door, and saw many of the students in these ugly looking suits. She started having second thoughts, and was about to leave. However, she was stopped when the announcer called out to her.

"Hey you, young lady. Yes, you behind the door. You can come in if you want. You don't have to be shy! We need all the help we can get."

Some of the students giggled.

Rachel hesitated, but her mind said, "yes," and she slowly walked in.

"Dammit Rachel, what were you thinking? All the other students are going to notice you wearing one of those hideous outfits. They are going to see you picking up garbage like some blue collar slave. They are going to tease the hell out of you!" Rachel thought to herself. "But I guess it is too late. If I back out now, I'll look like a total jerk. I guess I have no choice. Well, at least I can make myself worth _something_."

Rachel took a seat next to some of the other students. To her dismay, one of the students looked over at her with an unpleasant look on their face, and moved their desk a little bit away from her.

"Okay now. Today we are going to cover the outside Kinesiology area. We are going to clean up all the garbage and put them in the black containers. You will all be given these blue outfits to help keep you safe from the hazardous germs and filth from all the trash you will come into contact with."

The announcer yammered on and on. Rachel finally got her suit and her tools, and all of the students walked down to the football stadium to pick up trash from underneath the bleachers. After Rachel had already filled a whole trash bag, she went over to the black containers lining the outside of the bleachers. On the way there, she saw some students chatting. Some of them looked over to her and then went silent.

Rachel also noticed some students trying to dig out some large chunks of plastic from out of the ground. They looked like they were struggling.

"Hey guys, do you need any help?" Rachel asked.

"Um... no. We are fine thank you." One of them said in a quick and monotonic voice.

Rachel sighed. She hadn't expected that so many students would know about her. Then again, she pretty much was the school slut.

After throwing the trash away, she noticed one other student sitting down by herself, not appearing to do anything. Rachel walked up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just a bit tired is all. You seemed a bit glum while you were picking up trash. Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. just... I'm tired as well... Actually." Rachel sheepishly grinned.

"Hey, wait a second. I recognize you! I think I saw you at that one church I used to go to."

"Ah, So you are Catholic?"

The girl paused for a second.

"Um... I was a Catholic. I just recently turned atheist. What about you?"

"Well, to be honest, I kinda left religion too. I honestly really struggled to believe. I really couldn't think of one logical reason to choose belief over skepticism. The only reason I continued to believe in the first place is because I figured that I could use the pews as an excuse to get away with whatever bad deeds I do. If I stole from someone, or lied, or cheated, I just asked for forgiveness. I thought that maybe that would be enough for me to go through life and be happy. But I later learned that that is not how the world really works. I learned it the hard way when I realized that I actually wanted to respect people more. I came to the conclusion that I actually had to earn my forgiveness instead of praying to an imaginary being in the sky that may or may not exist. I decided to leave the Catholic church for good after that."

"Oh, I see."

"What made you want to leave?"

"Just Logic and reasoning." She smirked.

They both laughed together.

"By the way, my name is Rachel. What's yours?"

"Audrey, Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, and both cleaned up trash together until the end of the day.

–

When Rachel went home, she was happy to finally make another friend. However, she knew that at one point she would have to learn about her past. She figured things wouldn't go so well after that. It was lonelier than ever, since all of her roommates were staying out in a hotel at Panama Beach, including Lucy and Tommy.

She tried to call her new potential roommates one last time before going to bed. Finally, the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, how is it going?"

"What the hell? I've been calling you for weeks! Why haven't you picked up? I needed to ask you guys if you managed to find out where to meet up to look for apartments!"

There was a long pause and some giggling.

"Umm, actually, Rachel... this was a prank call, and we weren't actually planning to room with you. But that's okay. I'm sure you will find some other roommates who will put up with you. Then again, you probably won't."

Rachel could not believe what she was hearing. She was starting to become furious. She was fuming with rage.

"Maybe if you chose to move in with some men instead, you would have gotten a lot more lucky eh? See ya later, you dirty cheating slut!"

"You fucking jerks!" Rachel screamed into the phone.

There was nothing but hysterical laughter coming from the receiver.

Rachel slammed the phone down in anger. This time, she didn't even feel depressed. She was just flat out angry.

She ran over to her room, and kicked the door open. She picked up her pillow, and started punching it as hard as she could. She clawed at it and tore it to shreds as she screamed with anger.

After a few minutes, her temper tantrum had finally ended.

She laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a tired and worn look on her face. She was almost entirely out of energy.

"It's just one bad thing after the next. First, I lose Jessica, and now this happens. I'll probably lose my friend Audrey next," Rachel murmured. "Maybe that nightmare I had a few weeks ago, really wasn't a nightmare after all. Maybe it was all still a reality. Maybe this is my punishment, in its true manifestation. I am forced to face disaster after disaster, up until the end of time."

Rachel was about to fall asleep right on top of her mattress, even without the covers over her. She didn't have the energy or will to get under them. She just fell into a deep sleep. It was the only relaxation she could get.

–

The next morning, Rachel woke up and made herself some coffee. She heard some people talking outside of her house. She looked outside and saw that her roommates had made it back home. She wanted to go out and greet them. However, the smile from her face vanished when she saw Lucy and Tommy coming out of the truck as well.

"Guess I ought to stay inside, "Rachel thought to herself.

She was still mad at Lucy. Even though Rachel had changed her attitude, she still could not forget the day Lucy humiliated her in front of all her roommates, and the fact that she won over her ex-boyfriend. She remembered all the nights Lucy and Tommy kept her and everyone else up while they had their fun. It was pure torture for her.

"Man, I wish it didn't have to end so soon." Said Tommy from out of the drivers seat of the truck. "If only it could have lasted a bit longer."

"Yeah, at least it was a good break from all the stress. Maybe we should go again someday!" Amy suggested.

"Probably not for a while. We still have work to do ourselves," Lucy replied.

"C'mon, we got to get our bags back in and head straight to class!" Said Beth.

"Alright alright! I'm getting them," Said Amy, carrying her suitcase out of the back of the truck.

Tommy came out to help the others get the bags into the house. Lucy stayed outside and checked on the truck, which was making a strange sound.

Rachel watched Lucy curiously from her window. Nobody was outside at the time except for her. Lucy opened the hood of the car and started trying to locate the mysterious noise. It sounded like a strange buzzing sound.

Rachel glanced back at her clock to see when she had to leave to class. She realized she still had a couple of hours until her next class.

She looked back through the window again. A look of shock and horror crossed her face. She did not want to believe what she just saw.

Lucy was lying flat on her back in front of the car. She wasn't moving.


	5. The Reunion

Chapter 5 – The Reunion

Rachel ran out of her room. She yelled out to the other roommates unpacking.

"Lucy is in trouble! Get over here!"

Rachel ran out the door, with her roommates trailing behind her. Rachel ran up to Lucy, who was still lying on the ground motionless.

Rachel bent down and checked Lucy's pulse. Her heart wasn't beating. She wasn't breathing either. Rachel hated Lucy more than anything, but she couldn't just let her die.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Rachel yelled. "Her heart stopped!"

All of the roommates were mortified. Jessica was starting to cry. Amy held onto Jessica in fear, letting out cries of despair. Beth immediately rushed into the house to call an ambulance.

Rachel never thought she would see herself do this, but she immediately started performing CPR on Lucy. She was lucky to have taken that CPR training seminar back at the college the other day.

Tommy was the last one to make it out of the house.

"What was all that yelling?!" Tommy asked. "What the?!"

Tommy noticed the love of his life, lying on the ground... lifeless. He then noticed someone kneeling over next to Lucy. He immediately noticed who it was. Tommy felt a massive surge of rage and hatred rush through him. He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Rachel! Get away from her! I'm going to fucking destroy you! You fucking monster!"

Rachel couldn't pay attention to Tommy. She was too immersed into trying to revive Lucy. That was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment.

Tommy pulled out his utility knife from his pocket, and ran over towards Rachel screaming bloody murder. Right before Rachel was about to deliver air to Lucy, Tommy pounced on top of Rachel and stabbed the knife into her right shoulder.

"Tommy, no!" Jessica yelled out in horror.

Rachel let out a howl of pain. Blood was spraying out of her shoulder as she struggled to get Tommy off of her back to continue reviving Lucy. Jessica and Amy ran over to Tommy to pry him off of Rachel's back. Tommy continued to stab Rachel. Blood had started to blanket her body as she struggled.

"Is this your idea of revenge Rachel?! I'll kill you for this!"

Rachel struggled to breath into her lungs and give Lucy the oxygen she needed, but luckily she still managed to do it. However, blood was already dripping down Rachel's mouth, as she started to cough up blood.

Eventually, Jessica and Amy managed to get Tommy off of Rachel's back.

"No! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Tommy yelled.

"She's trying to save Lucy you idiot! You are going to get them both killed!" Amy yelled.

"No! I won't believe it! Rachel killed her! She fucking killed her!" Tommy cried out in anguish.

Rachel kept pushing on Lucy's chest. Her arms were starting to feel weak. Her vision was starting to become blurry. She kept struggling, but was starting to lose consciousness. She could hear the sound of an ambulance, as her vision started to fade. She blacked out.

–

Everyone was waiting at the hospital, desperately waiting to hear about Lucy and Rachel's condition. Tommy was sobbing, with Beth putting her arm around him to comfort him.

"This is all my fault! Lucy would have a better chance of living if I hadn't been so stupid!" Tommy sobbed.

"Tommy, this wasn't your fault. You were only trying to protect her," Said Beth. "She'll be fine, I'm certain of it!"

A doctor walked out of Lucy's room, with a smile on her face.

"Is she okay doctor?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, she is alive and well. She just needs to rest a little bit. You can come in to see her now," the doctor replied.

Tommy desperately rushed into the room, along with all the others. Tommy was relieved to see Lucy smiling back at him.

"Lucy! You're alive! Thank god! Lucy I'm so sorry!" Said Tommy as he embraced Lucy.

"Tommy, it's okay. You did nothing wrong. I'm okay now. Everything is going to be alright." Lucy replied softly.

Tommy and the others explained the whole ordeal that occurred this morning.

"So, Rachel tried to save my life.." Said Lucy, with a look of disbelief.

"Yup. She tried to save you. She was the first to notice you lying on the ground after you were electrocuted," Explained Jessica.

"If Rachel hadn't given Lucy the CPR she needed, Lucy might have never survived," the doctor added.

Lucy couldn't believe this. She never imagined she would end up being saved by the worst person she had ever met. Rachel was Tommy's ex. She couldn't think of any reason why Rachel would want to save her.

"Maybe she has changed after all." Lucy thought to herself. "Oh god, what am I going to say to her?"

Many of the others were having the same thoughts.

"You know, I can't believe I am saying this, but... I really feel bad for saying all those horrible things about Rachel," Beth frowned.

"Yeah, me too. She must have been very upset. I guess you were right Jessica," said Amy.

"It's okay guys. You didn't know. When she gets better, we are all going to make it up to her," Jessica replied.

"Yeah, if she gets better." said Amy, looking over at Tommy.

Tommy looked down at the ground in shame.

Tommy never felt so guilty in his life. He never thought he would feel sorry for Rachel, even after she wasted years of his love life. If Rachel doesn't make it through this, he will be a murderer. He didn't know what to do. He put his hands over his face and began to sob.

"Rachel, why'd you have to do this? We could have been happy. If you hadn't tried to ruin me, this all would have never happened. Why Rachel? Why?!" Tommy thought to himself.

But then again, he knew that he was the one with the knife in his hand. He didn't have to try to kill her. He knew that this was his fault. He continued to cry in anguish. Lucy grabbed Tommy's hand, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay Tommy. She will be alright. I promise. Rachel is strong. She will make it through this, and so will you." Said Lucy stroking Tommy's hand.

Another doctor came into the room. It was one of Rachel's doctors.

"Is Rachel okay? Is she still alive?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, she is. Unfortunately, we have to keep her sedated for now. Her right lung has been punctured, and so she will have to undergo some surgery. Her wounds are also very severe, but she will heal up. After about a month, she will be perfectly back to normal." The doctor said.

Everyone in the room was relieved.

"See? She is going to be fine Tommy," Lucy smiled.

"Yeah. I just don't know how I am going to apologize to her," Tommy frowned.

–

A few weeks had passed. Tommy and Lucy had to move back so that they could continue working at their jobs. All of the roommates were depressed and worried about Rachel. Their schoolwork was already starting to pile up, and they did not know if they could even handle the stress.

Those last few weeks were hell. They just couldn't wait for Rachel to get better.

After about a month and two days, they finally got a call from the doctors' office. Lucy and Tommy also made their way up.

Everyone rushed into the hospital. They were let into Rachel's room.

They all saw Rachel sitting upright on the side of the bed. Rachel was happy to finally see everyone again.

"Rachel!" Jessica smiled.

Jessica ran up to Rachel and hugged her. Everyone was so relieved to see that Rachel was okay. Tommy walked into the room sheepishly. He didn't know how Rachel would react. Lucy held his hand and helped encourage him to get over the fear.

"You all came to see me.." Rachel said with a look of surprise.

"Well of course we came to see you. You were in the hospital for a whole month. That, and you helped save Lucy's life." Beth explained.

"Look Rachel, were sorry we said all of those bad things about you. It was wrong of us. You have every right to be upset at us." Amy apologized.

Rachel looked up to see everyone looking at her with looks of remorse on their faces. Tommy however could not hold his gaze. "We all apologize. We hope there is a way we can make it all up to you." Said Beth.

"It's okay guys. If you hadn't said those horrible things, I probably would have never realized just how terrible I actually was. I needed it more than anything." Rachel replied.

"Rachel, I.. I'm so sorry Rachel! I didn't know what I was thinking! I should have never attacked you like that! Please! Please forgive me!" Tommy outburst.

"Tommy.." Rachel could not believe Tommy would be the one begging for forgiveness, especially after everything she has done to him.

"I didn't know you were trying to save Lucy. I attacked you because I thought you killed her. I'm so sorry Rachel."

"Tommy, it's okay. I forgive you. I forgive all of you. It's me who should be apologizing, not the other way around." Rachel replied. "I'm sorry I have been such a bitch to you all. I could have been a better roommate. I caused nothing but drama and stress."

Rachel looked over to Lucy and Tommy.

"I cheated on Tommy and I hurt him. Lucy, if you hadn't stepped in and put a stop to me, I would have made his life miserable. You did the right thing."

Lucy was astonished. She never thought Rachel would finally admit to her wrongdoings. Now she was certain that Rachel had finally changed.

"I just wish I could make it all up to you guys."

"Rachel, You already have," Beth replied, putting her hand on her shoulder.

A tear made it's way down Rachel's face. She never thought she would be given another chance. She never felt so grateful.

"You saved my life Rachel. You have no idea how thankful I am. I am forever in your debt. I'm sorry for humiliating you. I'm hoping we can put all of this behind us." Said Lucy as she smiled and also put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel smiled back and nodded, "Me too."

Rachel got herself off of the bed. She felt some pain on her back, and flinched a little.

"Be careful Rachel. The wounds on your back still haven't fully healed. It is recommended that you get home right away and get some rest. Here are some pain medications," Said the doctor.

Rachel took the medications, and everyone left the hospital to drive Rachel back home.

–

A house party was thrown for Lucy and Rachel a few days later. Everyone was having a blast. There was beer and a whole boat load of concessions. Everyone was gathered around the living room. Some jocks showed up in front of the door carrying flowers and chocolates.

"Um, sorry boys, not tonight," Beth waved at them.

"Aw, but Rachel... our love! We need her! She needs us! Please let us in. Pretty please?" One of them begged.

Beth was not amused.

"No, she's still injured. She will see you guys some other time."

"Awwwwww..."

Beth shut the door.

"Seems like you two are the talk of the town now." Said Amy to Lucy and Rachel. "You're a hero now Rachel. How about that?"

Rachel blushed, as she put her hand behind her head and grinned.

"Oh, by the way, Rachel. It seems you murdered your pillow, so I got you a new one." Jessica giggled.

Rachel blushed even more.

"Um, heh heh, thanks Jessica."

Beth heard yet another knock on the door. She grunted and opened the door again.

"I thought I said... oh, hello. Who are you?" Beth asked.

"My name is Audrey. I'm Rachel's friend. I wanted to come over to see her."

"Oh, well okay. Rachel, your friend Audrey is here." Beth yelled behind her.

Beth let Audrey inside. Audrey walked into the living room. Her fox tail wagging.

"Rachel!"

"Hey Audrey!" Rachel greeted.

Audrey ran over to Rachel and hugged her.

"Ow, careful," Rachel yelped.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Rachel. I forgot you were injured," Audrey apologized.

"It's okay. Hey everyone, meet Audrey."

"Hello." Audrey smiled, blushing a little.

Everyone continued to converse and party until 2:00 in the morning. Afterwards, almost everyone was tired and drunk, except for Tommy and Amy. Rachel was only a little tipsy. She still had to wake up for class tomorrow, so she could not drink that much. Almost everyone was preparing to go to sleep, and Lucy had already passed out on the couch, but Tommy still couldn't sleep for some reason.

Tommy couldn't help but still feel uneasy about the whole ordeal with him and Rachel. He felt like he still needed to talk things out with her. Even though Tommy and Rachel were bound to have very bad chemistry with each other, he still had a place in his heart for her. It was as if he still cared for her in a way, even though they weren't destined to be together. He could not explain it. Ever since Rachel had saved Lucy's life, he began to see the good in Rachel, and felt that she deserved better. He still remembered all the pain she caused him, but he knew that she had changed, and that she needed some reassurance that he would truly forgive her. It seemed to him that saying sorry to her and thanking her for saving Lucy wasn't enough.

Tommy knocked on Rachel's door. Rachel opened it and was surprised to see Tommy.

"Can.. I come in for a second? I just want to talk.. a little." Said Tommy sheepishly.

Rachel felt a sense of dread and sorrow start to well up inside of her. The last thing she wanted to do was have a one on one conversation with her ex. However, she was willing to listen to what Tommy had to say, as long as it was quick.

"Sure Tommy.. but I am getting ready for bed.. and.."

"Don't worry, it wont take long. I promise."

Tommy sat down on the stool next to Rachel's bed. Rachel sat down on her bed and looked to the side, trying not to meet his gaze.

"Rachel.. look. I.. I realize.. that you really have been trying to better yourself.. regardless of whether your apology last year was sincere.. and I.. I just want to say that.. ugh, it's hard to say."

"It's.. okay.." Rachel cringed a little. She couldn't help but be very uncomfortable by Tommy's presence. His slow talking didn't make things any better.

"I know that.. you are probably very upset.. that.. we couldn't be together.. but.. I just want you to be happy Rachel. I don't want you to ever feel like you aren't worthy of love. You have proven that you deserve to be given a second chance. I just wanted you to know that."

Rachel felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart, to know that she could have been with Tommy. She knew that Tommy was trying to comfort her, and in a way his words meant a lot to her, but overall she was devastated. She didn't know what to think. Her voice had began to crack.

"Tommy, why are you telling me this? I am upset. And.. I'm glad you think that I deserve a second chance but.. we still can't be together. It's too late Tommy. You said it yourself.

"I'm sorry.. I should.. probably go."

"No wait.. listen to me Tommy. I am happy that you have someone that you can trust. I am happy that Lucy makes you happy. Even if we can never be together, I am still glad that things have turned out right in the end. Lucy loves you, and you love her. That is all that matters. But please.. don't come in here and remind me of this. I just want us to go our separate ways. I learned a lot from you Tommy, but please.. I don't think we should ever talk to each other again. It will just bring back bad memories. I hope you understand."

"I understand.. Rachel, I hope that someday, you will find someone who can love you the same."

Tommy walked out the door.

"Sayonara.. Rachel."

"..Goodnight."

Tommy had closed the door behind him. Rachel dipped her head in sorrow. She was about to sob, but then she thought about what Tommy had told him. That she deserved to be loved. In a way, this sort of warmed Rachel's heart. Rachel looked up and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Perhaps that breakup between her and Tommy wasn't the end for her, but only the beginning. Perhaps someday.. she could find someone, that she can share her love with.

Lucy and Tommy slept in the living room. Audrey was allowed to stay over in Rachel's room. As Rachel got dressed in her pajamas, Audrey was already about to fall asleep. However, she got up as soon as she remembered what she wanted to ask Rachel."Um, Rachel?"

"What's up."

"I... heard a lot of bad things said about you after I left from the campus cleaning. Are they true, or are they just rumors?"

"Oh, that. I'd say neither, actually."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"They _were_ true. I was a terrible person back then. It took a long time for me to finally realize the error of my ways. But it eventually happened. I'm a new person now. All those things they said about me were true then; Not now," Rachel explained.

"It... it must have been very difficult to clean yourself up from all of that."

"Yes, it has. It was torture. Nobody respected me no matter how hard I tried to earn their respect. It was the worst experience I ever had in my whole life. I never felt so worthless. But it was worth it in the end. I pulled through. And now, here I am."

"Wow. I'm glad you managed to make it through all of this."

Rachel shut off the light and got under the covers.

"Yep, and I have a feeling things will only get better from here on out."

Rachel smiled contently, happy to have finally redeemed herself. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

FIN.


End file.
